Back To Normal
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Season Five House/Wilson angst/smut.


To House, Amber was just another blip, a pause, an interruption to his life and when she was gone, when she died, he had expected things to go back to normal between him and Wilson. He had expected Wilson to jump back into his bed immediately and when he didn't, they didn't speak for a while.

House could never understand Wilson's desire to have a 'normal life'. Marriage after marriage the oncologist always came back to his bed and he couldn't understand why this time he hadn't come running back like all the times before.

So he'd let him go before trying to pull him back in.

Now things were settling down again, getting back to normal and he was getting antsy waiting for Wilson to come to his senses and give him a blow job. Or a hand job. Or something.

It was a frustrating wait and he was going to get repetitive strain injury soon.

When he turned up at his apartment in the middle of the night he wasn't actually sure what to do. After waiting all this time and working through all the dirty scenarios in his mind, and with his hand, he was a bit stuck now Wilson was actually there.

"I don't know why you bother," he said.

"I missed you."

House grabbed a fist full of his perfect shirt and pulled him into the apartment, almost toppling them both over, lips on his as soon as the door was closed behind the younger man. Still kissing him he pulled him all the way into his bedroom by his shirt, and Wilson didn't fight it, simply kicking off his shoes when he had the chance. He let House push him onto the bed and strip him, lying back and watching as the older man stripped himself afterwards, adding to the pile of clothes on the bedroom floor.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with a grin. House didn't reply, he lifted his leg onto the bed, then rolled over one of Wilson's legs, lying on his stomach between them, his head at his crotch and the grin disappeared.

"I just don't know why you bother that's all," he said, taking Wilson's semi hard cock into his mouth. "You know you always come back to me."

"I-" His words were cut off when House sucked on his cock, feeling it grow quickly in the older man's mouth as he applied himself to the task. Though what the task was, Wilson wasn't sure of at this point. To make him hard, to make him come, to make him suffer? With House it was all the same. With House so much of it was suffering, it was no wonder he tried to have a normal life outside of this man.

"Fuck," he groaned and he could feel the curve of House's lips around his hard cock as he smirked at him. He couldn't be comfortable lying between his legs, though, it was the only position he could really do this in, and he rarely did this, and that's what made it all the more '_fuck_'.

House made him intelligible with the fewest touches of any man or woman he had ever been with.

"Why?" he asked, licking a line up the shaft and around the head of his cock, smirking at every muttered curse. He was going to push him.

"I, just-" he paused again as House took his cock back into his mouth and sucked it back deep and he wanted to shout but couldn't, not with House. "We deserve better."

"We?" House mumbled.

"Ye-ah," he stuttered. "You and me, both deserve, deserve more than an illicit gay affair."

House pulled back and looked up at him.

"It doesn't have to be like that," he said before dipping his head down again.

Before he could process it, House was pumping his cock, sucking hard on the head, mumbling something he would never make out, or find out about, around the hard flesh and he couldn't really think up an reply to the man's comment. Or even process it. Not with the pleasure shooting through every vein as House brought him to a quick climax. Quick but '_fuck_'.

House pulled back when he came, letting him spill his load on the bed spread, shaking and swearing as he did so, both men sweating a little, House thrusting into the bed to relieve himself a little. He'd never get himself off, he had Wilson back now, but he could wait. For a little bit at least.

"I-I don't know why I bother," Wilson gasped.

"I do."

House rarely understood him, and Wilson realised he wouldn't be trying again.


End file.
